


Escape (Art for Why Don't We Go Kaboom)

by mariana_oconnor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Robots, WinterIron Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/pseuds/mariana_oconnor
Summary: Tony and Bucky attempt to escape a virtual world





	Escape (Art for Why Don't We Go Kaboom)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [why don't we go kaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733451) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> My artwork for the WinterIron Reverse Big Bang 2018. I wanted to draw something a bit cyberpunk and a bit different. 
> 
> I was lucky enough to have [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev) choose to write for my art. The fic is amazing and please all go and check it out over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733451) and leave all the kudos and comments.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr [here](https://mariana-oconnor.tumblr.com/post/180489987596/title-why-dont-we-go-kaboom-artist)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who organised the Reverse Bang and thanks to my amazing author, [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev), for using this art to create such an amazing fic. It's been great fun and I've loved seeing all the art and fic appear. The world can always use more WinterIron.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [why don't we go kaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733451) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev)




End file.
